Kenneth Jay Lane
Kenneth Jay Lane is an American jeweller born in Detroit, Michigan on 22 April 1932, Lane was an alumnus of the University of Michigan and the Rhode Island School of Design. He was a member of the New York art staff on Vogue ''magazine before going on to design footwear for Delman Shoes between 1956–58 and for the New York branch of Christian Dior from 1958 to 1963, where he trained under Roger Vivier. Accessories Earrings Kenneth Jay Lane Clear Crystal Drop earrings.jpg 5-2-11 E Interview.jpg|(May 2, 2011) Slam004.jpg|Slam Photography (May 10, 2011) 11 September 2011 001.jpg|(Sept 11, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane Asymmetric Crystal Solitaire Earrings.jpg|Asymmetric crystal solitaire earrings 7-26-11 On way to amp radio.jpg|(Jul 26, 2011) 8-12-11 Leaving La Maison de Fashion in LA 002.jpg|(Aug 12, 2011) 9-13-11 Out in NYC.jpg|(Sept 13, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Crystal tear drop earrings.JPG 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 002.jpg|(Sept 24, 2011) 10-20-11 Little Kids Rock Dinner 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Crystal diamond earrings.jpg 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Oct 12, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Headlight earrings.jpg|Golden version 12-31-11 Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve 002.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 4-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 2, 2012) Kenneth Jay Lane - Crystal drop earrings.jpg 5-16-12 Leaving Japan 001.jpg|(May 16, 2012) 5-23-12 Leaving Philippines 001.jpg|(May 23, 2012) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 004.jpg|(Jul 1, 2014) HausWork Manchester 001.jpg|Haus Work in Manchester (Nov. 2014) Kenneth Jay Lane - Clip earrings w large zircons.jpg 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|(Jun 12, 2014) 6-16-14 Arriving at a Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2014) 6-20-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 20, 2014) Kenneth Jay Lane - Tier crystal spike clip-on earrings.jpg 12-21-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Dec 20, 2014) 12-27-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 27, 2014) Necklaces Crystal Headlight Necklace.jpg|Crystal headlight necklace OPRAH2011(4).jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 5, 2011) 5-0-11 Mary Ellen Matthews 001.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (May 19, 2011) Gaga-NDTV.jpg|(Oct 27, 2011) Gunmetal and Crystal Cabochon Bib by Kenneth Jay Lane.jpg|Gunmetal and crystal cabochon bib Lady-gaga-2.jpg|Google (2011) 5-9-11 At Robin Hood Gala 001.jpg|(May 9, 2011) 5-10-11 Leaving Le Bourget Airport in Paris 001.jpg|(May 10, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Gunmetalcrystal scalloped lace crystal bib necklace.jpeg Lady-gaga-2.jpg|Google (2011) 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|(Jun 12, 2014) Kenneth Jay Lane Crystal Leaves Necklace.jpg|Crystal leaves necklace 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 015.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sept 12, 2011) KJL - Silver crystals necklace.jpg Kenneth Jay Lane- Crystals necklace.jpg 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 002.jpg|(Sept 24, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Square-shaped citrine crystal necklace.jpg 10-20-11 Little Kids Rock Dinner 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Gold headlight necklace.jpeg 10-28-11 India press conference 004.jpg|(Oct 28, 2011) 11-5-11 Out in Belfast.jpg|(Nov 5, 2011) 11-17-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Nov 17, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Gold-plated crystal necklace.jpg Kenneth Jay Lane - Gold headlight necklace.jpeg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 4.jpg|(Nov 10, 2011) Cuffs and bracelets Kenneth Jay Lane - Pavé Rose bracelet.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz 003.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sept 12, 2011) KJL - Bracelet.png 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 002.jpg|(Sept 24, 2011) KJL - Feather crystals cuff.jpg 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.JPG|(Jun 12, 2014) 6-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) Kenneth Jay Lane - Headlight bracelet.jpg 7-27-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) Rings Kenneth Jay Lane - Silver and crystal pave Headlight ring.jpg 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 002.jpg|(Sept 24, 2011) Kenneth Jay Lane - Gold plated faceted crystal ring.png 9-27-14 Leaving the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Amsterdam 002.jpg|(Sept 27, 2014) CZ by Kenneth Jay Lane - 2 carat (app) ring Asscher Cut and pave Cubic Zirconia, set in rhodium plated brass.jpg|Asscher Cut Shank'' CZ by Kenneth Jay Lane - Special Occasion elongated pear cubic zirconia split shank ring.jpg|''Special Occasion'' V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 007.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) KJL x Brandon Maxwell: Fall/Winter 2019 Collection KJL x BM - The shower B drop Square Dangly earrings.jpg 5-4-19 Arriving Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|(May 4, 2019) 5-0-19 Hilaria & Alec Baldwin Foundation & Comedy Central's Donation to Exploring The Arts 001.jpg|(May 2019) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories